Sorciers célèbres et faux moldus
by Selemba
Summary: Ceci est une invitation à voyager dans le temps ! Revivez l'histoire de la sorcellerie à travers ses grands noms en une série de drabble. De Moïse à JK Rowling en passant par Lady Grieve
1. L'enfant sauvé des eaux

Je commence une nouvelle série de drabble, sur des personnages venant de notre monde ou de celui de JK Rowlings. En tout cas, tous des sorciers ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer !

Selemba

PS : une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

**Titre :** L'enfant sauvé des eaux

**Nombre de mots :** 100

_Moïse : prophète du judaïsme et libérateur des Hébreux, confié au Nil par sa mère, il fut adopté par la fille du pharaon. Adulte, il reçut l'appel de Dieu qui lui ordonna de ramener son peuple en terre promise, ce qu'il fit non sans déclencher les 7 plaies sur l'Egypte et faire passer à pieds secs tout un peuple à travers la mer rouge._

**L'enfant sauvé des eaux**

Aaron adorait son petit frère. Il avait beau ne l'avoir connu que sur le tard et avoir eu besoin d'un moment pour s'habituer à l'idée qu'il avait survécu au fleuve auquel sa mère l'avait confiée, il l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Mieux, il l'admirait. Époustouflé par ses pouvoirs quasi-divins, il ne songeait même pas à le jalouser. Être le frère du meilleur sorcier du pays était un honneur. Surtout quand ce sorcier avait abandonné une fonction royale pour sortir son peuple de la misère.

Mais là, Moïse exagérait. Franchement, séparer la mer en deux, on n'avait jamais vu ça !


	2. Le Tricheur

**Titre :** Le Tricheur

**Nombre de mots :** 100

_Falco__Aesalon : __(Grèce Antique) Le premier Animagus connu, il pouvait se transformer en faucon. _

_[D'après l'encyclopédie d'Harry Potter]_

**Le Tricheur**

-Je t'en propose la moitié.

- Tu peux aller te faire voir chez les Acadiens Falco ! C'est du vol.

-C'est dans ton intérêt cette vente… Même les Dieux te le diront. Ce que je te propose, c'est de s'en remettre aux Augures. Si tu vois un bon présage dans la journée, disons, un faucon volant vers l'Ouest, tu me vends tes terres. Sinon, je laisse tomber.

Ulcéré, Théophraste sauta sur son cheval.

Quelques heures après, un faucon se dirigeant vers le soleil couchant passa devant le grec.

Falco Aesalon sourit en se retransformant. Il allait devenir très riche !


	3. Le corbeau et le renard

**Titre :** Le Corbeau et le Renard

**Nombre de mots :** 100

_Jean de la fontaine : Fabuliste, ami de Nicolas Fouquet__._

**Le Corbeau et le Renard**

« Le corbeau honteux et confus

Jura mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus. »

Jean reposa sa plume en souriant : il venait de mettre la dernière main à son recueil de fable.

Fouquet lui avait demandé la veille comment il faisait pour si bien cerner les vices des hommes.

Si il savait, se dit le poète, en agitant sa baguette ! Le charme s'estompa et le renard et le corbeau qu'il avait ensorcelé reprirent leurs habitudes de bête. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il utilisait la magie pour donner à ces héros une personnalité humaine !


	4. Le métier le plus épanouissant qui soit

**Titre :** Le métier le plus épanouissant qui soit

**Nombre de mots :** 100

_Archibald Alderton : (1568-1623) Fit sauter le hameau de Little Dropping dans le Hampshire en confectionnant un gâteau d'anniversaire à l'aide la magie._

_[D'après l'encyclopédie d'Harry Potter]_

**Le métier le plus épanouissant qui soit**

Ava Bowen était fier de faire partie du corps d'élite du ministère de la magie. Contre l'avis de toute sa famille, qui aurait préféré qu'elle épouse un bon parti, elle avait passé, et réussit, les examens d'entrées.

Mais même si elle avait finit première de sa promotion, ses parents continuaient à penser qu'elle ratait sa vie.

Au milieu des ruines de Little Dropping recouverte de crème pâtissière, Ava souhaita que personne n'apprenne un jour sa mission. Elle aurait vraiment du mal à les convaincre que le métier d'aurors était le plus épanouissant qui soit.

Maudit soit cet Archibald Alderton !


	5. Le passage

**Titre :** Le passage

**Nombre de mots :** 100

_Hannibal Barca : S__'illustre comme commandant en conquérant une partie de l'Espagne. Il quitte alors l'Espagne en traversant les Alpes pour marcher sur Rome avec ses soldats, montés sur des éléphants._

**Le passage**

-Seigneur, les montagnes sont en vue !

Hannibal se retourna vers son sous-fifre et lui indiqua de continuer.

-Que devons nous faire pour les troupes et les éléphants ? demanda-t-il.

Hannibal savait, et cela s'entendait dans la voix de son lieutenant, que ses hommes le prenaient pour un fou. Mais il était sûr de pouvoir réussir, l'Italie était si proche ! Seul quelques monts enneigés l'en séparaient. Et il avait un atout en poche !

-Les hommes en colonne, ordonna le chef de guerre. Laissez-moi les éléphants…

Il avait toujours été brillant en métamorphose !

« Rome, me voici… »


	6. La compétition

Excusez moi pour avoir mis autant de temps à poster, nous sommes nombreux à avoir des problème avec fanfiction en ce moment. De même, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que les messages que j'envoie en réponse au reviews arrivent à destination. Donc si ce n'est pas le cas, j'en suis désolé ! Mais sachez que vos commentaires me font toujours très plaisir ! J'en profite pour remercier officiellement Lucy in the sky with Diamond, Coin coin, Feufollet et tout ceux qui me lise, même s'il ne me laisse pas de reviews.

Pour me faire pardonnez d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster (même si c'est pas vraiment ma faute ^^), j'essaierai de poster le suivant très rapidement !

* * *

**Titre :** La compétition

**Nombre de mots :** 100

_Barnabas le Follet : __Une tapisserie animée accrochée au septième étage de Poudlard, en face de l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande, le représente dans sa folle tentative d'apprendre à des trolls l'art de la danse._

_[D'après l'encyclopédie d'Harry Potter]_

**La compétition**

-Je relève le défi !

Barnabas était le meilleur danseur de la société sorcière. Et probablement du monde en général. Nul ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui.

Exceptée Gwyned au Pied Léger. Sa sœur.

Leur compétition était rapidement sortie du cadre professionnel pour s'immiscer dans leur relation et les fêtes de famille ressemblaient à un concours permanent. C'était à celui qui serait le plus éblouissant, qui ferait la chose la plus extraordinaire, qui relèverait le défi le plus impressionnant.

Cette fois ci, il allait leur montrer à tous qui était le meilleur !

Après tout, les trolls avaient deux jambes !

* * *

**J'espère que vous aurez noté la référence à How I meet your mother !**

**Selemba**


	7. La voix des siens

**Titre :** La voix des siens

**Nombre de mots :** 100

Merci à Lucy in the Sky with Diamond pour l'idée !

_Brennos : Chef gaulois qui tenta une nuit d'envahie le Capitole. Il fut mit en échec par l'armée romaine qui avait été prévenue par les oies sacrées du temple de Junon._

**La voix des siens**

Brennos était un excellent chef de guerre. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant puisqu'il descendait d'une longue lignée de soldat-sorcier. On racontait même que son arrière-grand-père avait métamorphosé une horde de Barbares de l'Est en oie.

Alors qu'il escaladait silencieusement les murs de la citadelle du Capitole suivi de tous ses guerriers, il sentait l'esprit de ses ancêtres le porter vers la victoire.

Et puis il y eu le cacardement d'une oie. Puis deux. Trois. Une dizaine. Rapidement, la cacophonie fut telle que leur attaque surprise devint un souvenir.

Ce n'était sûrement pas une coïncidence.

Foutues oies. Et foutus ancêtres !


	8. Expérience

**Titre :** Expérience

**Nombre de mots :** 100

_Humphrey Belcher : __Sorcier qui croyait que le moment était venu de fabriquer des chaudrons en fromage._

_[D'après l'encyclopédie d'Harry Potter]_

**Expérience**

Jamie Belcher avait vu beaucoup de choses étranges en rentrant chez elle. Son mari était un potioniste réputé mais un peu trop enthousiaste. Qualité fort peu conjugable avec l'étourderie.

Elle avait déjà été parée d'oreilles d'âne, transformée en théière et forcée à parler en alexandrin. Un soir, elle avait même interrompu un rite de transmutation d'Achillée Sternutatoire Botswanais. Ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de la transporter dans l'instant à Gaborone.

Figé par une masse de fromage étrangement verdâtre alors qu'elle sentait son corps se recouvrir de furoncle, Jamie se dit que cette fois-ci, elle allait le faire interner !


	9. Friture

**Titre :** Friture

**Nombre de mots :** 100

Merci à Lucy in the Sky with Diamond pour l'idée !

_Alexandre Graham Belle : Inventeur du téléphone_

**Friture**

-Ah flûte, y a de la cendre sur la ligne !

Le feu crachota et la tête de son frère disparu. Alexandre Graham Bell se retrouva seul dans sa petite maison du Canada. Et bien sûr, il n'avait plus de petit bois !

Les longues conversations par cheminette, ce n'était vraiment pas au point…

Saisit d'une illumination, il courut dans son atelier. Avec ses connaissances scientifiques moldus et une petite aide de la magie, il devrait pouvoir résoudre le problème de la distance entre proche. Et ce, pour les deux monde.

Ça pouvait avoir du bon d'être un sang-mélé !


	10. La vengeance est une boîte d'anchois

**Titre :** La vengeance est une boîte d'anchois

**Nombre de mots :** 100

_Barnabus Blenkinsop : __Son faire-part de décès dans La Gazette du Sorcier offrait une récompense pour toute information permettant d'expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé, la seule chose ayant été trouvée dans son lit étant une boîte de conserve d'anchois _

_[D'après l'encyclopédie d'Harry Potter]_

**La vengeance est une boîte d'anchois**

Barnabus soupira. Il allait être ridicule.

D'abord, il y avait eu sa rencontre avec Mikayla. La belle, la brune Mikayla. Celle qui l'avait détruit quand elle était partit.

C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait prit l'habitude de se nourrir exclusivement d'anchois quand il allait mal.

20 ans après, cette habitude avait causé sa perte.

Quelle idée avait-il eu de tromper sa brillante potionniste de femme !

Les derniers effluves de l'élixir s'étaient déjà dissipés, les particules de son corps finissaient de disparaître. Ne restait plus que cette satanée boîte d'anchois !

Il était vraiment ridicule, se répéta-t-il de l'au-delà.


	11. Pas de fumée sans feu

**Titre :** Pas de fumée sans feu

**Nombre de mots :** 100

_Joanne __Kathleen Rowling__ : Romancière anglaise auteur de Harry Potter_

**Pas de fumée sans feu**

-Ah, Joanne ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, merci Eric. J'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur le Ministre, nous devons revoir quelques petites choses au sujet de ce que j'écris dans mes livres.

-Bonne continuation alors ! Votre baguette s'il vous plait.

-Faites-y attention, dit-elle en la lui tendant.

-Comme toujours, répondit le dénommé Eric en souriant. Comme toujours !

Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée, elle se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Elle sortit au niveau 1 et marcha jusqu'à une porte grise. A l'intérieur, une petite blonde la salua et ouvrit une autre porte.

-Mr. Shacklebolt ? Mrs Rowling est arrivée.


	12. Péché n2

**Titre :** Péché n° 2*

**Nombre de mots :** 100

_Edgar Clogg : __Fantôme_ _qui traîne près du terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard depuis aussi longtemps qu'on s'en souvient. Il était probablement un très bon joueur de son vivant _

_[D'après l'encyclopédie d'Harry Potter]_

**Péché n° 2***

Edgar était un champion. Le meilleur attrapeur de l'époque. Du moins, il le serait quand il aurait intégré l'équipe des Faucons de Falmouth. Dans quelques petits mois.

En attendant ce jour glorieux, il s'était juré de faire de son dernier match à Poudlard une apothéose. Il devait marquer à jamais les esprits ! Pour cela, il utiliserait la figure qu'il venait de créer.

Evitant un cognard, il plongea en piqué vers le sol. Devant ses yeux, il lui semblait voir briller en lettres d'or les mots « feinte de Clogg ».

Edwar accéléra, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Boum

* : Le deuxième péché capital est l'Orgeuil


	13. Le mystique

**Titre :** Le mystique

**Nombre de mots :** 100

_Grigori Raspoutine : Célèbre guérisseur Russe au magnétisme impressionnant surtout connu pour son appétit sexuel, sa prestance, son influence sur la famille impériale et son assassinat (il fallu le tuer 4 fois avant qu'il ne meurt)._

**Le mystique**

La famille impériale était réunie dans le salon mauve quand un homme à la barbe hirsute fit son apparition. Son regard hypnotique imposa immédiatement le silence.

L'homme se présenta, salua chaque personne et leur offrit des icônes. Puis il demanda à voir le tsarévitch. Après lui avoir imposé les mains, il lui raconta quelques contes. Une minute après, la crise du jeune Alexis n'était qu'un souvenir.

C'est ainsi qu'en moins d'une heure, Raspoutine s'imposa dans tous les esprits et ce, pour de longues années. Et jamais on ne découvrit la fine baguette de bois qu'il cachait constamment dans sa manche.


	14. La chasse

**Titre :** La chasse

**Nombre de mots :** 100

_Sir Patrick Delaney_-_Podmore__ : __Chef actuel des Chasseurs Sans Tête. _

_[D'après l'encyclopédie d'Harry Potter]_

**La chasse**

Sir Patrick sentait l'adrénaline monter en lui en même temps que résonnaient les cornes de chasse. Les rabatteurs avaient repérés le cerf.

La chasse s'ébranla. En un instant, les dames se retrouvèrent en queue de peloton. Si Patrick menait la course, cravachant son cheval et lançant des encouragements aux chiens. Il distança tout le monde en un petit quart d'heure.

C'est pourquoi personne ne l'arrêta quand il se trompa de chemin.

Quand les chasseurs le retrouvèrent, on déduisit qu'il était tombé de son cheval sur un rocher. Très coupant le rocher puisque sa tête se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin.


	15. Le mauvais génie

**Titre :** Le mauvais génie *

**Nombre de mots :** 100

_Françoise d'Aubigné, Marquise de Maintenon__ : Maîtresse de Louis XIV, elle fit sa connaissance par le biais de Madame de Montespan, la favorite du roi qui l'engagea comme gouvernante pour ses enfants. Après la disgrâce de celle-ci, compromise dans l'affaire des poisons, elle devint la favorite en titre. A la mort de la reine, suite à leur mariage secret, la Marquise devint Reine de France._

_* Les courtisans et le peuple la voyaient comme le mauvais génie du Roi._

**Le mauvais génie***

Officiellement, Françoise de Maintenon est une femme respectable. Jolie, sage et dévote.

En vérité, c'est une ambitieuse. De fille d'un presque gouverneur d'une île perdue, elle est devenue une femme de lettres reconnue grâce à son mari puis la gouvernante des bâtards royaux grâce à son veuvage. Avec pour seul sacrifice supporter un vieux barbon et quatre gamins.

Rien de difficile.

Mais aujourd'hui, la Montespan s'est crue obligée de lui faire la charité. Alors Françoise lance son plan.

Un filtre d'amour, puis quelques poisons bien placés et nous verrons si une sorcière ne peut pas devenir reine de France !


	16. La maison des horreurs

**Titre :** La maison des horreurs

**Nombre de mots :** 100

_Lady Grieve : __Relation amoureuse de Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington qui pensait que Nick pourrait redresser ses dents. Il essaya un soir mais rata son sortilège, lui donnant des défenses à la place. Il tenta toute la nuit de réparer, en vain. Il fut alors condamné à la décapitation. _

_[D'après l'encyclopédie d'Harry Potter]_

**La maison des horreurs**

-Moi j'rentre pas, on dit qu'il y a un fantôme dans ce manoir !

-Moi j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un monstre avec d'affreuses défenses de sanglier !

-Un peu de courage, bande de lâche ! On rentre, on retrouve le trésor des Porpington et on se tire. Qu'est ce qui pourrait nous arriver dans une maison où plus personne ne vit ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois moldus ressortaient en hurlant, comme s'ils étaient poursuivis par le diable en personne.

L'écho du rire de Sir Nicholas et de Lady Grieve résonna encore longtemps dans les couloirs poussiéreux.


End file.
